Jel
Founded: 1998 Headquarters: Oakland/Bay Area, CA Website Link(s): http://www.anticon.com/ Label(s) *Anticon *Mush Genre(s) *Underground Hip-Hop * Abstract Hip-Hop * Instrumental Hip-Hop * Experimental RIYL *Alias *Doseone *Dosh Band Members *Jeffery James Logan Includes Members of *Themselves *13 & God *Subtle *Deep Puddle Dynamics Band Biography If you are a fan of Anticon, you know Jel's music, though you may not recognize his face. Chicago-born Jeffery James Logan and his SP-1200 is the musical foundation of the abstract hip-hop label. Jel's love for hip-hop began in the late 80s while listening to The Rap Down on 105.9 WGCI as a high-schooler. He perfected his own beats on his SP during his tenure at Northwestern where he also met his future partner-in-crime, Doseone. In the late 90s, Jel and Doseone began their takeover of abstract hip-hop by forming Themselves, Deep Puddle Dynamics (which also included Sole, Alias and Slug) and, in turn, the Anticon label. His sound has developed over the years with Anticon and the raw, though obviously thought out, syncopated rhythms and ambient melodic tones have come to define the name. He may not be the most recognizable of his label-mates, but he is the musical foundation for them. Discography Albums *Soft Money 2006 (Anticon) *Greenball 2 CD official release - 2004 (Anticon) *Greenball 2 CD-R limited tour cd - 2003 (Anticon) *10 Seconds CD/LP 2001 (Mush) *Greenball CD/LP 6months distrbution - 2001 *MC's.Who Needs 'Em? CASSETTE limited self release, scribble jam -1998 EPs *The Meat & Oil EP CD/EP (Mush/Tri-Eight Japan - 2002) Singles *Jel vs. 2Mex – DIY Partisan 7” (ltd. Edition 420 copies, Quiet/Memo - 2002) (10”, ltd edition 1000 copies, la2thebay distribution 2002) Appears On Compilations *Nice Last - Anticon Label Sampler (Anticon – 2004) *No Thanks - Sole – Mansbestfriend Pt. 2, No Thanks (Morr Music – 2004) *Ode to Clean Air - Sole – Mansbestfriend Pt. 2, No Thanks (Morr Music – 2004) *Song For John Walker w/ Doseone, Sole, Why?, Pedestrian, Alias, Passage - DJ Krush - The Message at the Depth CD/LP (Sony Music– 2003) *Stop (and listen) - Rope Ladder 12 Compilation CD/LP (Mush - 2000) *Go (Away and Think) w/ DJ Mayonnaise - Rope Ladder 12 Compilation CD/LP (Mush - 2000) *Props 2000 w/ Sole, Alias, Pedestrian - Strictly Indee Compilation (Below the Surface – 2000) Production Credits *Hello - Prince Po – The Slickness (Lex - 2004) *Respect, pt. 3 - Sole - Sole/Uck Rt: (Anticon 2001-2003) *Sebago - Sole - Selling Live Water/Uck Rt (Anticon 2001-2003) *We Ain't Fessin (Double Quotes) w/ Sole, Alias, Passage, Why?, Doseone - More from June/We Ain't Fessin (Double Quotes) CD/10" (Anticon - 2002) *Climb Trees - Sage Francis - Personal Journals CD/LP (Anticon - 2002) *Deep End - Josh Martinez - Rumble Pie 12" (6Months - 2002) *Pity Party People w/ Sole, Doseone, Pedestrian, Alias - Funky Precedent Vol. 2 (Matador - 2001) *Avantelonian w/ Sole & Odd Nosdam - Sole - Uck Rt cd-r (self released cdr – 2001) *I Have Since Moved On pts. A, B, D - Sole - Uck Rt cd-r (self released cdr – 2001) *Tourist Trapeze - Sole - Bottle of Humans CD/LP (Anticon - 2000) *Center City - Sole - Bottle of Humans CD/LP (Anticon - 2000)) *Molehill & The Mountain - Sole - Bottle of Humans (self released cdr – 1999) *Mr. Loveliest Cat Esquire - Why? - Part Time People Cage.Or Part Time Key? (self released cdr – 1999) *Murdering the Invertibrate - Why? - Part Time People Cage.Or Part Time Key? (self released cdr – 1999) Soundtracks Mix CDs Category:Artists